What do you mean we're stuck here?
by williepotner
Summary: chs 1 through 4 were written by kpopfirebird,a buncha bandos are on their way to band camp when the bus breaks down in the middle of nowhere! what crazy things will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**What do you mean we're stuck here?**

Actually, I had a really hard time thinking about what I wanted my first fanfic to be, but my friend helped me get all the kinks out of my idea and get it to what it is now. Thanks a bunch, Mike!

Okay, well in this fanfic, there's gonna be eleven main characters, including myself. It's a lot, I know…especially for a first fanfic ever, but I think I'll live. All of these characters are based off of real people who were in my band class in eighth grade. I just changed the names around a bit, but if you know me, then you should be able to identify each character to the actual person. Slight description of each person so if they do something really strange then you'll know why. Oh yeah, this story's probably gonna be pretty much from Julie's point of view, so all of the characters have some relation with Julie in each description.

* * *

Julie - That would be my character. She's very short (probably the shortest one in the group) and Asian with glasses and black hair with a red streak on the left side. She plays French horn in concert band and she plays piano and xylophone in Jazz band, and she's first chair for all of those. Hmmm…Well, she's quite temperamental and violent, which I'm sure a lot of the guys in the fanfic would agree with…Other than that, she's pretty funny considering she laughs at everything… 

Liselle - She's been Julie's best friend since fifth grade, and they're obviously still best friends now. She's about the same height as Julie, but maybe a little taller. She plays piano and xylophone in Jazz band…She doesn't play anything in regular band. You could say that she's pretty quiet except around Julie cuz that's when Julie starts spazzing out.

Allison - She's first chair flute player in concert band and the only flute player in Jazz band. She's extremely good at flute…so good that she got into honor band and was the only one in the entire band class who did. She has a personality much like Julie's…temperamental at times as well as a little violent around some people, and laughs a lot. This would probably explain why they are called sisters, aside from the fact that they happen to have the same last name.

Natalie - She's got blonde-ish hair, and her personality can be like that at times…but for the most part, it's all good. Hahaha, well, she's first chair baritone player in concert band and she's oh, second or third trombone in Jazz band, it depends. She's a very fun person to hang out with…very funny, and just happens to have over sixty inside jokes with Julie.

(A/N: Yes, I don't have a life, so I actually counted.)

Katherine - She plays clarinet in concert band…I forget which chair. (sorry) She's really funny and a lot of fun to hang around with. She also has lots of ideas on how to make this situation a little more interesting…

Samantha - Second chair alto saxophone in both concert band AND Jazz band. Wow, personally I'd be kinda annoyed, but she's quite patient, I must say. Anyway, she's very fun to hang out with and she also happens to have a particular inside joke with Natalie and Julie from one online chatroom that was quite funny.

Mike - All I can say is INSANELY good musician! He plays bassoon in concert band and he plays trombone in Jazz band. He's first chair for both of those too. Well, the first time that he and Julie met, it wasn't all that pretty, and it was pretty much like that all of seventh grade, but they're on good terms now. He still makes fun of her a little and it can be enough to make her start running after him with a music stand, but deep down, you know that it's all good between them.

Blake - Second chair French horn player in concert band. It's quite funny actually, because while Julie's first chair and is only like 5'1", Blake is 6' tall. Don't ask me how that's funny cuz I'm not all that sure either…I've been having way too much sugar recently, but anyway! Like I said, he's tall, and has had quite a few accidents that ended up in broken bones for both a trumpet player and yes, Julie. It's quite interesting and funny in a way (well, to most people) how despite this they end up together.

Dakota - He plays tenor sax. I can't remember if he's first or second chair…I believe he's second chair in concert band and first chair in Jazz band. Julie's known him since kindergarten so it's quite interesting…

Chad - YES! He's probably the funniest, most random person in the group. Well, he's last chair alto saxophone, but apparently it's no big deal for him. He's extremely funny and has made lots of laughs and good times for the group. He used to be one of Julie's hit targets, but it's all good between them.

Stephen - Hmmm, I think he's sixth chair trumpet in concert band and fourth chair in Jazz band…Well, he's quite fun. He makes Julie laugh by saying the most random things. He's also Samantha's boyfriend, and they are a very good couple for lots of people.

Eric - Yet again one of Julie's former hit targets. Oh yes, quite a few incidents in their eighth grade year. Well, he's a trumpet player, and he's fourth chair, but he's only in concert band. He's about an inch taller than Julie, which can sometimes get on her nerves when he teases her about it.

Ryan - Everyone probably thinks he's a nuisance of some sort, but all in all, he's a good friend. He's first chair oboe in concert band, and he's third chair tenor saxophone in Jazz band. He _does_ seem to have the blame always put on him, but you know…

* * *

Okay! Now that you know everyone, time for the story…Yayy! 

**Chapter One: The Bando Bus Ride**

Julie was sitting on the bus, listening to the music on her iPod. -sigh- This was a much longer bus ride than she thought it would be…They've already been on the bus for what seemed an eternity. Well, to tell you the truth, it had only been two hours, but due to the major sugar high Julie had given herself, minutes seemed like hours. However, she was grateful of the fact that they were on charter buses rather than a regular school bus, so at least it was comfortable.

Julie sat next to Liselle on the bus. In front of her was Katherine and Dakota, and behind her were Allison and Natalie. Behind them were Eric and Ryan. Across the aisle from Julie and Liselle sat Samantha (Sam for short) and Stephen. Behind them were Chad and Blake, and behind _those_ two sat Mike. The rest of the bus was filled with all of the other bandos.

"Gah…where the heck are we going, anyway?" she wondered aloud.

"Talking to yourself, Julie?" she heard a deep voice ask with a laugh.

She jumped in her seat and turned to the direction of the voice. "Mike!" was pretty much all she could get out. Mike laughed. "Did you really forget that quickly? Haha, okay Julie: we're going to a week-long band trip where hopefully you can improve. Try not to forget this time." Julie knew that she couldn't slap him from where she was sitting, so she yelled to him, "You're dead later!" He just laughed again.

Her cell phone suddenly vibrated. Again, she jumped in her seat.

"Wow, someone's spazzy today…" laughed Natalie.

"Haha, yeah, or someone's had too much sugar before the bus ride," said Allison.

"Psh, very funny…but I did have a lot of sugar this morning," Julie said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

She heard an all too familiar voice say, "Prank call!" and a click.

Julie whirled around. "ERIC!" she yelled across the bus. And who else could it be? Eric had been doing that to practically everyone on the bus who had a cell phone.

"Hey, I bet he's flirting with you," said Liselle. "AHHH! Stop saying that!" Julie managed to keep her voice a whisper so that no one else could hear. "For crying out loud, you've been saying that all of history! You don't need to say it anymore! I've…"

"…already got a boyfriend?" Liselle finished for her. "Yeah, I know, but it's still fun to see you freak out over that. Haha!" True enough, you could see Julie spaz out a little before going back to her music.

(A/N: See what I mean about the whole spazzing out factor? Julie has a tendency to do that…)

* * *

Well, after listening to music for an hour, Julie drifted to sleep. That's when Natalie got an idea. "Hey, Liselle…" 

"Yeah?"

"Go switch seats with Blake."

"WHAT! Why would I do something like that?" Liselle practically yelled. Good thing Julie didn't wake up.

"Shhh! Don't you think it would be funny if Julie woke up and she noticed that he was sitting next to her?"

"Well, maybe, but then again, it's not as funny as if let's say, Eric was sitting next to her when she woke up…NOT that I'm saying that we should do that!" said Liselle.

"Well, still…Come on, Liselle…"

"Oh, fine…"

"Good! Hey, Blake…"

* * *

Half an hour passed and Julie still didn't wake up. By now, pretty much everyone within a ten-foot radius was interested on how Julie would react. They all knew about how her reactions could be, well…interesting. 

"Come on!" said Katherine. "Do something to wake her up! I'm so flippin bored already!" Many agreed.

"Hey, Blake! Poke her in the side…that always works!" yelled Eric from behind them.

"No!"

"Do it!" yelled Mike. Soon other people were cheering him on.

"…Fine…" Blake said as he poked Julie in the side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Julie screamed as she practically jumped ten feet into the air. Everyone was laughing like crazy, while Julie was sitting there with a look of exasperation on her face. That only lasted a couple of seconds though, as Julie started laughing too. Then she looked next to her. "AHH! How did this happen?" Again, everyone laughed. It was all good.

An hour later, Julie looked outside. "Gah, where are we?" she said as she looked out into what looked like a vast desert. No one really knew…

Suddenly, a loud crunch or screech kind of noise was heard as the bus lurched to a stop. "What, we're here already?" said Katherine. The bus was alive with people talking as everyone was wondering what exactly was going on. Then the bus driver got everyone's attention and said, "Kids, I think we've got a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What? We're Stuck?**

(A/N: Truth or dare and spin the bottle are mywrldmyrulez's ideas, not mine…I'm probably not all that creative to think of those ideas anyway. I know I don't need a disclaimer for something like this but still…)

"It appears that our bus drove over a ditch and our bus has broken down, so it looks like we're stuck here," the bus driver said.

It was silent for a moment, and then they all did what anyone else would do in this situation. They panicked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed pretty much everyone on the bus. Chad was running around in circles to the best of his ability (since they _were_ on a bus) while Liselle was sitting next to him quite annoyed.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" the bus driver yelled. Again, there was silence, except for Chad…he was still running around in circles screaming his head off. Hey, what can I say? It's Chad. Liselle gave Chad a good slap, which finally got him to calm down. The bus driver continued. "Most of you have cell phones…Try to reach someone and let them know that we broke down." Immediately everyone who had a cell phone pulled it out. Then they ran into a problem…

"Uhhh, my cell phone's not picking up any reception," said Allison. By the sound of it, everyone else was having that same problem.

"Mine ran out of batteries, so I can't tell," said Eric.

"Gah…That's probably because you used your cell phone to prank call everyone on the bus!" said Julie.

"Okay, okay! This probably isn't the best time to be arguing," said Natalie.

"Well, in that case, it looks like we're stuck out here," the bus driver said quite calmly considering the situation that they were in.

Again, everyone panicked.

Julie was really freaking out. "AHHH! We're gonna be stuck out here for who knows how long! I mean, we might starve to death! Or, we might slowly go insane out here! Or…"

"Stop it! You're scaring Mr. No Name!" Katherine yelled over her voice and covered the teddy bear's ears.

Mr. No Name was Katherine's favorite teddy bear. Yes, an eighth grader has a teddy bear that she still sleeps with at night. Of course, Katherine was always doing strange things like that, so the teddy bear thing was totally normal. What's really scary is the fact that Katherine couldn't go to sleep unless she had a tin of Altoids Smalls under her pillow. She also had a white bear that we call Mr. No Name because Katherine could never think of a name for him. But anyway, moving on!

"Oops, sorry Mr. No Name," Julie said with a laugh.

"Mr. No Name?" asked Blake.

"Why, yes, Mr. No Name. That's the name of my bear," Katherine replied.

"That's an odd name for a bear…"

"Well, I couldn't think of a name for him."

"Why not name him something like Bobstein?"

At this point, Julie started laughing like crazy. You could say Bobstein was an inside joke between Blake and Julie.

"Bobstein? What?" Katherine was obviously confused.

"Or…"

"I wouldn't suggest saying any more or else Julie might die laughing…" interrupted Stephen. Both Katherine and Blake agreed that was a good idea. Julie was still laughing her head off, so they all decided to wait it out.

After a while, Julie finally stopped laughing. Since they all knew that there pretty much weren't going anywhere, they all found something to do. Blake and Julie both had iPods, so they were content with listening to music. Chad, Eric, and Ryan decided to play card games with the deck that Ryan provided. Mike read a "Make Out Paradise" anime book. Liselle read Crime and Punishment. Natalie talked with Stephen and Samantha, and Dakota and Katherine began a poke-war between each other.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and soon everyone was bored.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Mike.

"I dunno," said Blake.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" yelled Katherine.

"Ooh…Good idea!" agreed Julie. One by one, everyone else agreed, and soon they were all playing truth or dare…with a twist.

Katherine explained, "Okay, so the thing is, you're allowed three truths, and then after that, you have to pick a dare. After your dare, you can pick three truths again. If you pick dare, then you have to do whatever that person tells you. All right, everyone got the idea? Okay, let's play!"

"Chad, you start," said Natalie.

"Okay…Ryan, truth or dare?" And so the game began.

* * *

After about half an hour of playing truth or dare, things had gotten really interesting. Katherine had dared Julie to eat a tissue, and everyone laughed as she did so. Ryan dared Eric to challenge his section leader, and thus a challenge was to take place after they got back to school. Julie dared Liselle to slap Chad across the face, and was very surprised when she actually did. After some time, it got to Blake's turn.

"Hey Julie, truth or dare?"

"Well, I kinda have no choice, now do I? I used up all of my truths…"

"All right then…I dare you to sing a kpop song out loud."

"WHAT?"

"That's your dare and you have to do it."

"…Fine…"

"I get to choose it too."

"Gah…"

(A/N: kpop is Korean pop music…I find that a lot of people actually don't know what that is…Okay, anyway…)

Blake took her iPod and looked through the songs. He scrolled and then picked a song. Soon, Julie could hear a very familiar song playing. This song was…Tri-Angle by Dong-Bang-Shin-Gi! Julie laughed and sang the song. Everyone started cracking up when she got to the rap part because well, she couldn't really sing it. After she was done, everyone was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the song!"

"…"

Everyone began to laugh all over again.

* * *

Another half an hour passed…

"Hey, this was a great way to pass the time after all!" said Julie.

"Don't change the subject!" said Katherine. "Have you and Blake kissed yet?"

"All right, all right! No, we haven't," Julie finally got out.

"Okay then…" Katherine said.

A few more rounds passed, and then it was Katherine's turn again.

"Blake, truth or dare? Oh wait, you already used up all of your truths…"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did…Okay, I dare you to kiss Julie."

"…"

"Do it! Do it!" Chad chanted. Soon everyone else was chanting along with him. Finally, not wanting to face further embarrassment, Blake gave Julie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, that's it?" said Chad. A glare from Julie silenced him.

"Well, if we're going to start kissing each other, then we might as well play spin the bottle," said Allison sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Allison, how would we play spin the bottle on a bus?" laughed Natalie.

"Hey, I didn't mean that…" began Allison.

Natalie ignored her. "So, any suggestions on how to play on a bus, you guys?"

Everyone thought for a moment…Julie pulled out some origami paper.

"Hey, that's it!" said Natalie. "Julie, can we have some paper?"

"Ummm, sure."

"Okay, everyone write your name down on a piece of paper, then fold it up. And yes, all of you are playing," she said with a smile.

"WHAT? That's not fair…" said Liselle.

So truth or dare was abandoned and spin the bottle began. Or rather, "pick someone's name out of a hat" began. Samantha got Stephen, and Julie picked Blake. (haha, what luck!) Liselle picked Chad, and she walked up to him and…slapped him.

"Gah, what is with you and Chad lately?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, is it 'slap Chad' day all of a sudden?" Chad said as he rubbed his sore face.

"No, but we should make it a day!" said Natalie.

"Hey!"

"Hey, who wants to play cards?" yelled Ryan.

"Oh, me!" said Julie and Liselle, glad to find a way to get out of spin the bottle.

"Hey, you can't do that!" yelled Natalie.

Julie simply said, "Well, they didn't play, now did they?"

(A/N: Sorry…That ending to the last chapter was like the lamest ending ever and it didn't even make any sense. Well, I was really really tired and all from lack of sleep, so yeah…I promise the chapters will get better and hopefully longer!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Natalie Gets a Love Life**

After a while, everyone was getting tired of games so they just went back to their seats and talked. Natalie sat talking with Samantha, Julie, Blake and Stephen. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the two pairs, from Samantha and Stephen to Julie and Blake…Samantha and Stephen…Julie and Blake…Samantha and Stephen…Julie and—

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she randomly blurted out.

"Huh? Can't take what?" asked Julie, since it wasn't all that normal for Natalie to randomly spaz out like that, though she did have a tendency to…

"The fact that you guys are lucky enough to have a love life…" she said a little quieter.

Julie laughed. "Hey, don't freak out about it…you'll get someone. Hey, let's help you start now…is there anyone you like right now?" Everyone stared, waiting for the answer.

"Hey hey hey! Don't freak her out or anything! Wow, talk about pressure…" Samantha exclaimed.

"Okay, well, who is it…if you do like someone, that is."

"Hey, I like someone…" began Natalie, then clapped a hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

"Oooh…Who is it? Who is it?" said Chad.

"Is it just me or is Chad starting to get really annoying?" asked Liselle as she slapped him yet again.

"Wow, Liselle…you're not usually like this, from what I remember," Julie stated.

"Come on, give everyone else a turn at the 'slap Chad' game, I mean, geez…" Blake said with a laugh. Once again, Chad was quite speechless.

"Hey, I wanna join too!" said Allison with a smile as she slapped Chad. Soon, everyone was joining in the game.

While everyone was giving poor Chad a hard time (in love of course…hahaha) Julie pulled Natalie over and asked her, "Well, who is he? Hey, you can tell me…you know that."

Natalie looked over her shoulder uneasily before finally speaking. "Well, you know that trumpet player, Matt? He's _totally_ hot!"

"Which trumpet player? There's like ten million of them…Hahaha…"

"I told you, Matt!" said Natalie.

Julie then remembered that Natalie had just told her which trumpet player a couple of seconds ago. "Oh, yeah…Matt? I wouldn't say he's hot…"

"Duh, that's because you already have a boyfriend!"

Julie spazzed out a little before talking again. "Well, hey, just go talk to him, get to know him more, you know?"

"Gah, you have no idea how many times I've done that, and it doesn't get me anywhere, now does it?"

"Hey, at least it doesn't leave you with any injuries," laughed Julie.

Natalie laughed too, remembering that day all too well…

* * *

_It was around October or November, and it was really rainy for California weather. Julie was pretty hyper that day; she was going around pulling on people's backpacks. Mike went up to her and said, "You know, if you do that to tall people, it puts them off balance…" Julie laughed and said, "Oh, you mean like this?" and as she said the last word, she pulled on Blake's backpack. All at once, Blake went down and fell on top of Julie, which saved him from injury. Julie however, wasn't so lucky…even though she was laughing, the pain in her ankle was unimaginable._

_The next day, Julie was in a leg cast and on crutches. She had a broken ankle for quite a while…_

* * *

"Hey, if nothing like that happens, what could go wrong? Hmmm?"

"He could end up not liking me!" Natalie countered.

"Hey, life's too short to try to get right. Take the chance while you still have it…"

Natalie thought about this for a moment before saying, "Darn, how come you're always right, Julie?" Then she started toward the back of the bus to where Matt was hanging out.

Julie smiled. _My work here is done…_she thought. Then she went back and saw a very red-faced Chad. "Holy crap! How many times did you guys slap him!" she practically yelled.

"We were having a contest to see who could make Chad yell first!" Katherine yelled back.

"Well, I think he's suffered enough…Okay, no more slapping for him today, all right?"

Chad gave Julie a look of pure gratitude, which was thanks enough for her.

"Okay, so while Natalie's over there, talking with Matt, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Katherine.

"Nah, we've done that already," said Mike.

"Shall we slap Chad again?" asked Allison, while Chad was furiously shaking his head.

"Uhhh, let's not…maybe later," said Julie with a laugh.

"Thank you! Wait, what do you mean later?" said Chad nervously.

"Exactly what I said. Okay, seriously you guys, there have got to be more games than just those…"

Everyone pondered for a while, and for once there was actually silence amongst them.

"Hey, we should all try to sing some more of those kpop songs…" said Mike.

"Hahaha, awesome! Okay then, who's up for it?" said Julie.

Soon they were all laughing over Stephen trying to sing Luz Control by Se7en.

* * *

Natalie and Matt came back to the group trying to get Eric to sing a kpop song.

"Come on, Eric! Just one song, that's all you have to do!" Julie said.

"No! I'm not going to sing, at least not with you guys watching…" Eric argued.

"Hey, what'cha guys doing?" Natalie asked.

"Oh hey, Natalie. Hey! You brought Matt! Awesome! Okay, well, we're all singing kpop songs, or doing the best that we can, but _someone_ isn't cooperating…" said Julie as she stared at Eric.

"Hahaha, nice! Hey, who's sung so far?"

"Well, we got Stephen to sing Luz Control…" began Julie.

"I sang Two Steps!" said Dakota.

"I sang The Way U Are…" said Mike.

"Oh! And I sang Shy Love!" said Chad.

Natalie thought for a moment. "Shy Love…isn't that by BoA?"

"Yes…" Chad said.

"And isn't BoA a girl singer?"

"…Yes…" Chad said quietly. Everyone laughed like crazy.

"Okay okay okay, Eric…Honestly, either you sing something that you can choose now or I get to choose the song for you later!" Julie said with exasperation.

"AHHH! All right! Fine! What songs are there that are _not_ by girls?"

"Well, there's always Dong-Bang-Shin-Gi…"

"I'm not gonna sing that."

"Psh, fine…Well, how about Se7en?"

"Ummm, okay, that doesn't sound too bad…"

Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing after Eric finished somewhat singing Real Luv Story.

"Wow, this is really entertaining…" said Julie. "Okay, who's next?"

"Hey, is it just me, or have guys been the only people singing so far?" said Blake, eyeing Julie suspiciously.

"Relax, I'm not gonna make you sing…you already sang in truth or dare, remember?"

"Okay, well just saying…"

"All right…Hmmm, hey Natalie! You want to try?"

"Hmmm…" Natalie thought for a moment, and remembered Matt. _AHHH! I can't embarrass myself like that in front of him! He's gonna think I'm some kind of freak!_

"Uhhh, Natalie?"

_Then again, I could take the chance…_

"Natalie? It really doesn't take that long to decide," laughed Julie.

"Okay, I'll do it. What songs are on there?"

"Hey, try singing BoA. I don't think anyone else has done it except Chad." Again, everyone laughed while Chad sat there quite embarrassed.

"Hmmm, okay. What song should I sing? Oh, never mind…You choose. I have no idea what's on there anyway," said Natalie.

"Okay then…"

Everyone watched as Natalie began singing Listen to my Heart. Once she was done, there were actually comments other than laughing.

"Hey, I think I could actually recognize the melody there…" said Julie.

"Okay then, so girls are better singers than guys…Cool!" said Katherine.

"Hey, who said anything like that?" said Dakota. The two began a poke-war again.

"Uhhh, Natalie? Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Matt.

"Okay, sure…" said Natalie, fingers crossed that it was for the best.

* * *

Again, Natalie came back to a very interesting scene. Apparently, the poke-war had spread from just two people to the entire group.

"Oh my gosh, Julie! I swear, you're a genius!" yelled Natalie.

"Huh? What did I do again? AHHH!" she whirled around. "ERIC! MIKE!"

Behind her, both Eric and Mike were laughing, as they had both poked her at the same time, and gotten the result that they had wanted.

After she calmed down, Julie turned to Natalie. "Okay, anyway, how am I a genius?"

"Matt just asked me out! I can't believe it!"

"Oh wow, that's great! So I'm guessing you took my advice?"

"Yes, and it was completely worth it! Thanks so much Julie!"

"Hey, don't mention it."

Katherine went up to them. "Hey, what'cha guys talking about?"

"Natalie got asked out by Matt!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yes! I have a love life now!" said Natalie.

"That's cool. How'd it happen?" Katherine asked.

Natalie and Julie told her the story.

"Hey! Julie, you think you can get me a love life too?" said Katherine after hearing the story. Julie just laughed.

(A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while…I thought that maybe I could write down everything so I could have it for future reference or something, but for the time being, screw that. Well, you could say that this next chapter is dedicated to Mike. Yayy, ramen!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ramen Trouble**

"AHHH!" screamed Katherine.

"What! What!" said Julie, slightly annoyed because she was sleeping.

"I'm so flippin hungry! Aren't you?"

"Well, yes, I'll admit that, but you didn't have to wake me up…"

"Who's screaming?" mumbled Chad.

"…or the rest of the bus," laughed Julie. "Okay, so now that we're all awake, what do you guys want to do?"

Everyone sat in silence for a while.

"…I'm hungry," said Mike.

"Aren't we all?" said Natalie.

Again, there was silence. Samantha searched the bus for a crouton. Ryan was listening to his iPod while reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Katherine was chewing on a tin of Altoids Smalls.

"Ummm, you're supposed to eat the Altoids that are _inside_ the tin, not the tin itself…" began Julie, but a glare from Katherine silenced Julie…for once.

So now everyone was silent. Julie tried to get some sleep because she got a headache from not eating, and it was bothering her. For once, Chad wasn't saying anything random. It was just quiet among the group.

The sound of a ripping package was heard. Julie turned around and saw Mike slowly opening up a package of ramen.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh…Mike, can I have some, pleeease?" begged Julie. Everyone else was beginning to wake up, as Julie had broken the silence.

"Fine, just a little…" said Mike, and broke off a small piece of the noodles.

Julie looked in his backpack. "Hey! You've got like five packets in here! Can't I have one? Just one?"

Mike laughed and said, "No…sorry."

Julie was livid. "Mike, you're gonna give me a packet of ramen…"

Again, Mike laughed and said no.

"Everyone on the bus is hungry! Come on, just a little…" Julie wasn't thinking too clearly because hunger can have strange effects on people…

"Ummm, well…"

"Wait, that didn't make any sense…" said Allison.

"AHHH!" Julie screamed as she flew at Mike. By now everyone in the bus was watching this scene. She grabbed a packet of ramen. She was holding onto one end while Mike was holding onto the other one.

"GIVE ME THE RAMEN!"

"NO! LET GO!"

"MAKE ME!" screamed Julie and pulled…hard.

The package ripped and ramen noodles spilled everywhere all over the bus. Everyone was laughing. Julie then snapped and realized just what she had done.

"Holy crap Mike! I'm sooo sorry!"

"Ummm, that's okay…but you wasted a perfectly good packet of ramen!"

"Yeah, but you still have like four more of them in there…"

They suddenly heard cries of, "Yay! Food!" through the bus. People were on their hands and knees picking up the ramen pieces.

"Well, looks like we won't have to clean that up…" laughed Julie.

Ryan was pretty much a motion blur. Somehow he had beaten everyone to the ramen and had what would have been half the package in a matter of seconds.

"Well, someone's hyper when they're hungry!" yelled Natalie as she scrambled to get some of the last pieces. Soon all of the ramen was gone.

"Cool…that solved the problem. Now everyone's got food!" said Natalie.

"Not exactly…I'm still hungry," said Blake.

"Oh psh…" laughed Julie. "Well, hey, you've still got more ramen, don't you, Mike?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Can we all have some?"

Mike was about to refuse, but then he remembered the previous scenario. "Okay, fine…" and opened up another package of ramen.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I've got a lot of stuff to do, even over summer. Yep, Algebra 2 tutoring, German…whole crapload of stuff, so I hardly have time to do the things I really want to do. Very sad, but oh well…) 


	5. Chapter 5

hey to everybody who happens to be reading this!

ok i'm gonna make this short and to the point

my friend formerly know as kpopfirebird on this site ran out of ideas for this story so the rest of the chapters after this are written by me, willipotner, and the ones before this were her exact words as posted before she deleted this story

r and r!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch5 **

"I need more smalls," Katherine said after everyone had finished eating the ramen.

"Don't you have like 5 boxes of those things?" asked Julie

"Psh, ya, but I already ate 3 of them just today and the other 10 are in my suitcase," Katherine replied.

"And you're saying you need more?" Dakota asked sarcastically after he poked Katherine.

"Duh," Katherine said as she poked him back and soon they were having yet _another_ poke war.

* * *

Dakota had gotten up and went to chat with the other guys on the bus so Julie, Katherine, and Natalie were gossiping.

"Hey Katherine, I think Dakota likes you," said Natalie.

"Dakota? Like me? What drugs are you on?" Katherine asked her.

"I have to agree with Natalie. He's always poking you and he was staring at you when you were sleeping earlier." Julie replied.

"Whatev," Katherine said to try to get Julie and Natalie to stop talking about it.

"Plus he's always complimenting how well you play even when you totally mess up," Allison said.

"Hey, eavesdropping isn't good unless I'm the eavesdropper," Katherine said.

"Do you like Dakota?" Julie asked Katherine.

"What kind of a question is that? Hang on a sec, OI DAKOTA! GET OVER HERE!"

"What?" Dakota was totally confused.

"Do you like me? Because Allison, Julie, and Natalie think you do." Katherine asked him. "And don't lie."

"Ummm...," was all that Dakota said.

"Come on, just admit it already," Julie almost yelled at him.

"Umm...ya."

"Wow," was all that Katherine could manage to say.

"So, do you like Dakota? Katherine?" Natalie said as she waved her hand in front of Katherine's face. "Earth to Katherine!"

"Whasbuhuh?"

"What is 'whasbuhuh'?" Allison asked.

Katherine's reply was eating another Smalls.

"You are so weird Katherine! A guy just admitted that he likes you and you are shocked but yet you still eat those stupid Smalls!" Julie said.

"What did you say about Smalls?" Katherine said glaring at her.

"Ummm...I said-"

"She said that smalls are stupid!" Dakota piped in, not wanting to feel left out.

Katherine gasped. "How could you say that Smalls are stupid Julie! I'm deeply offended."

Julie slapped Dakota.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because now Katherine's mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you! Geez, I was just being overdramatic. Honestly."

"Oh, ok I guess. So do you like Dakota or not?"

"Psh, possibly."

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"Dakota! Shut up and go away!" Allison, Julie, Katherine, and Natalie yelled at him at the same time.

"The big people are talking," Katherine added.

"Fine," Dakota replied.

"By the way, that meant yes," Julie said to him as he left.

"Psh."

"What Katherine? It's not like you were going to tell him yourself."

"True...but still, psh."

* * *

It was getting dark and still no one had come to rescue them. Every one on the bus was bored, tired, and hungry. Finally the bus driver decided to say something.

"Okay everybody, listen up! What I'm gonna do is I'm going to grab everyone's sleeping bags and bring them up here. I need a volunteer or two to help me bring up the sleeping bags."

Once he had said this Katherine was jumping up and down in her seat saying "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Okay, you there some with me." The bus driver said pointing at Katherine.

Katherine followed the bus driver out of the bus and came back up about a minute later with two sleeping bags. She went back out of the bus and brought two more back. She did this until everyone had their sleeping bags.

Once Katherine got back from bringing up all the sleeping bags Julie asked her, "Why were you so excited to help bring up the sleeping bags?"

"I wanted to get out of the bloody bus. Don't you?"

"Ya, I suppose that would b nice to be able to walk outside again but there might be rattlesnakes out there!"

Just as Katherine was about to reply the driver said "Okay, everybody to their original seats! I'm going to turn off the lights once everyone is settled and there are some windows opened."

So everyone headed back to their seats and there was much tripping with almost everyone was trying to walk back to their seats. Once Dakota had gotten back to his seat next to Katherine he had accidentally kicked her as he tried to sit down and soon they were having another poke war. Soon everyone was in their seats and in their sleeping bags and sleeping.

* * *

The next morning was extremely bright. There were absolutely no clouds in the sky and almost everyone had woken up from the sun shining into the bus. Around eleven 'o' clock everyone was awake and hungry. Everyone except for one person.

"Katherine! Wake up!" Dakota said as he shook her.

"Come on Katherine! Everyone else is awake!" Julie nearly yelled trying to wake up Katherine.

"Go away," Katherine mumbled in reply.

"Katherine! Everyone else is bored and we need ideas for what to do!" Allison piped in.

"C'mon! Give me five more minutes!" Katherine said as she rolled over and put her headphones on to block out everyone else.

"Katherine! We're at the camp!" Natalie said, hoping that Katherine would believe her.

"Liar." was Katherine's reply.

Soon Katherine was asleep again.

"Hey, Dakota," Julie said.

"What?"

"I know what'll wake her up."

"What?"

Julie and Dakota began to whisper and everyone else on the bus joined in, elaborating upon Julie's plan. Soon they had a master plan and a couple of back-up plans but they were sure that the master plan would work.

"Okay Dakota. Do you remember what to do?"

"Ya."

"Okay."

"Hey Katherine. Everyone else on the bus was hungry and the only thing they could eat were your Smalls. I told them that they—"

"They did WHAT!" Katherine yelled as she jumped up.

"Just kidding!" Dakota said.

Katherine punched Dakota in the stomach. Not hard, but everyone was surprised that she would get that angry.

"Don't tell me that ever again, even if it is just to wake me up," Katherine said and tried to go back to sleep but after ten minutes decided that there was no way to go back to sleep now.

"Dang Katherine. You are almost as abusive as Julie!" Blake said.

"Hey!" Julie exclaimed as she started to get out her ruler that she used to hit people with.

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey Julie! Remember that time when you said that your ruler didn't hurt that bad and you tried to prove it by hitting Blake with it?" Eric said.

"Oh ya and then when you hit him with it he started bleeding!" Samantha finished.

Everyone was cracking up but most people stopped laughing when Julie glared at them. The only one who was still laughing was Katherine. Katherine was pretty much the only person who was never afraid of Julie even when she threatened people. Soon Julie was laughing too, but everyone else was too afraid of her ruler to start laughing again.

* * *

Soon it was past noon. Everyone was starving and bored. Almost everyone was asleep except for Julie, Katherine, and Dakota.

"I'm hungry." Katherine stated. "Let's go find food."

"But we could get in trouble or we could get hurt!" Julie exclaimed.

"So? Would you rather get in trouble or be hungry for who knows how long we're gonna be stuck here?"

"Katherine has a good point."

"Okay. Let's go."

So they snuck past everyone and out of the bus. Luckily everyone (including the driver) didn't wake up. They were walking around for awhile when they found a prickly pear cactus.

"Hey! We can eat this!" Katherine yelled to Dakota and Julie.

"What is it?"

"A prickly pear cactus." Katherine replied, happy that she had had to do a report on desert plants.

"Is it edible?"

"Of course it's edible! Haven't you ever seen it in stores?"

"No," Dakota and Julie replied at the same time.

"Well they do sell it there"

"How are we supposed to eat it?"

"Well we can it the fruit or we can eat the cactusy part of it."

"Cactusy?"

'It's a word! Don't tell me how to live!"

"Fine. Do we have to cook it or anything."

"Ya. Okay. We need to find something to burn, something to make fire, and a flat stone to cook the cactus on. Oh, and we need to use some of that water in that small pond right there. How convenient."

So Dakota got to work on the fire, Julie went off in search of a flat stone and something to bring the cactus to the bus in, and Katherine started to take the pricky things off of the cactus and pick some of the fruit too.

Julie came back. She had found a flat stone and a large palm tree leaf that was all dried up.

"Great! We should wash off the leaf before we put any food on it. Dakota, are you done with the fire yet?"

"Ya, bring the stone over here and I'll put it on the fire."

Soon they had a huge feast of prickly pear cactus and some of the fruit too.

"Wait, be quiet for a sec." Katherine said as they were talking.

Off in the distance they could here some one calling.

"We should pack up this stuff and get back to the bus with the food."

"Ya, let's go"

So they packed everything up and put out the fire. They headed toward the sound of people calling for them and soon they started yelling back "We found food!"

Before long Dakota, Julie, and Katherine were back at the bus. Once they were in view of the bus everyone was cheering because they had food and everyone was extremely hungry. They divided up the food and everyone eagerly waited in line for their portion. Dakota, Julie, and Katherine had become heroes for bringing food and no one even cared any more that they had left without telling anyone.

* * *

A/N: Woot! my first chappie of this story! R and R please! 


End file.
